


On Elytra wings

by BenignCharybdis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Aether, Chocobos, M/M, Parrots, a bunch of baby wyverns everywhere, aether moas, and jesse aint telling nobody, and moas, he has a wyvern, he has an elytra, jesse is daenerys but with wyverns instead, jesse is mother wyvern, jesse just loves the sky okay?, jesse loves to fly, let him be the angel he is, mods, mother wyvern, nobody knows what the heck wyverns are, the sky is his domain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenignCharybdis/pseuds/BenignCharybdis
Summary: Olivia and Axel have been at Jesse's Side since they were 14 years old. Through All that time, there are three things about him that have never changed. Jesse didn't eat pork. Jesse always wore an elytra. and that Jesse had a massive dragon-like creature they were pretty sure wasn't supposed to exist.





	1. EnderCon Building Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zonerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonerz/gifts).



> I'm writing this because i keep listening to ' To the Sky' by owl city and keep experimenting with elytra's in minecraft.  
>  That and i've been watching One Life on Youtube, and everyone's been getting wyvern's as mounts...so ya...

" Sometimes I wonder if you're more Dragon than Boy, Jesse" Axel chortled as Jesse, slightly charred and with soot all over his clothes, grinned from where he was laying besides a massive reptile. Golden scaled and with white markings, the winged beast easily curled around her young charge. "Wyvern Axel, but you might just be right about that. " Jesse had Reuben in his lap, the pink pig snoozing lightly from the combined warmth of the ever present Jesse and the fire breathing Light Wyvern coiled around them.

They were relaxing, in the cool fall breeze. under the shade of their tree house. Axel and Olivia leaning against the large reptile, Jesse and his dear pig within her coils. Crooning softly, the wyvern huffed slightly before laying her head down onto the ground. " don't get too comfortable now, Zephyr, Endercon's gonna start soon, so we're gonna have to leave i a bit." Stated Jesse, laughing softly as the Light Mother Wyvern chuffed at him in response.

"it'll be starting in like 20 minutes, what are we gonna be building?" "I thought we were building a Fireworks dispenser?" Olivia asked, sitting up slightly and looking at Jesse. Confusion painted her face, Jesse grinned at her "ya, we are! but this year we're gonna change it up!". "and how are we gonna do that? What are planning Jess?" Olivia's eyebrows were raised, though she had a faint smirk on her face. When Jesse came up with a new idea, things always got interesting. 

"what if we build something on top of it? something cool ,that'll catch the judges attention?" Jesse was staring at the sky now, arms raised as he gestured about. "like a statue, or a stand? You know?" 

"ya-Ya! that's actually a great idea!" Axel sat up quickly, turning to face his friends with a wide grin. "but what would we build?" Olivia rose here eyebrows in question, turning to look at her only friends.

"uhh...hum" Jesse's eyebrows creased as he thought on what they'd build.

Zephry huffed and raised her head, butting it against her riders

Jesse grinned before looking at his two best friends, his elytra wings raised in excitement.

"what if we build a dragon?"


	2. Gabriel the Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not quiet at endercon, but with news of a member of the order of the stone being there, the gang's become even more motivated to win at this year's building competition!

Looking at the redstone clock through the window of the tree house, Jesse, who was upon Zephyr's back, nodded his head determined. "it's time to go! Lets get to building a dragon!" Axel cheered as Olivia asked "I thought it was a wyvern, Jesse?"

Jesse's elytra wings rose slightly in surprise, telling his mood at her joke. "ha ha-" the dropped exasperated as Jesse turned to look at his friends"-very funny, but in honesty I think making an enderdragon would be cool to make." Zephyr's wing beats slowed as she drifted to the ground, Jesse adjusting himself on the saddle. "an enderdragon?" Axel asked " not a wyvern? We could probably make a pretty gold statue of Zephyr here! With the fireworks it'd look amazing!" Olivia looked at Axel, a smile growing on her face at the idea. "That actually look pretty cool, we could win with that!" Jesse looked between his two friends, Reuben in his lap. "how about it? You okay with us making a statue of you, zephyr?" he looked down at his scaled companion and grinned when she huffed at him.

As they walked through the woods, Axel spoke. "I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the building competition, but you guys have to promise not to say anything." Zephyr's head rose in sync with the rising of Jesse's wings in curiosity. Reuben oinked, looking at Axel ,with his dragon cosplay on, from his spot in Jesse's lap. "Okay." Olivia was looking at him now, though she was smiling lightly at the display of emotion with the elytras on Jesse's back. Every time he felt something, they moved as if alive. As if they really were apart of him.

"Also, it;s in two parts, each part more exciting then the last!" Axel continued but was interrupted by an exasperated Jesse "spit it out, Axel."

"Part one. This year's special guest at Endercon is none other than Gabriel The Warrior him freaking Self!"

Both Jesse and Olivia's eyes widened in shock and excitement! This was big news! Zephyr's was raised, more attentive now that her charge was paying more attention. Jesse's wings were raised and they were lightly moving up and down, not too noticeable, but moving nonetheless.

"Whoa! What's part two?" Jesse asked, leaning forward in Zephyr's saddle, before a huff and slight push from the wyvern got him to lean back. 

"Part two, according to my sources, the winner at this year's building competition is gonna get to meet him!" Axel finished with a pleased grin.

"whoa, we might actually have a chance here! we could meet Gabriel the Warrior in Person!"Jesse cheered, his wings raised high in the air. Reuben squeeled from his lap, happy for his friend. Zephyr's head rose and she stood taller now, sensing the importance of this moment. Even if the others didn't feel it, the wyvern could sense change in the air, and she was worried it might have to do with her young charge on her back.

"I'd love to meet Gabriel, it be a dream and an honor!" Olivia spoke in awe, hope rising in her chest.

"Then lets go win that competition!"


End file.
